the portrait
by tsunade09
Summary: Neal tiene algo que confesar y Peter le mostrará las consecuencias de lo que hizo. Advertencia contiene spanking( nalgadas) como forma de disciplina, si no le gusta no lo lea


**the portrait**

Nota: nada de White collar me pertenece yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

mmm… bueno como se los explico desde que lo conocí me di cuenta de que esté chico tenía entre sus "talentos" uno muy especial y es el de hacerme perder toda pero TODA!, mi paciencia, a veces pienso que el chico debe estar queriendo imponer un nuevo record pero aun no estoy seguro en que categoría lo pondrían, mmm… quizás en la del hombre que más rápido consigue una paliza o el que más cantidad de nalgadas ha recibido….. En fin es una teoría en progreso.

A lo mejor se estarán preguntando porque de mi mal humor pues verán yo me encontraba durmiendo junto a mi bella esposa, luego de un agotador día de trabajo cuando en medio de la noche mi celular empezó a timbrar y oh!.. Sorpresa es Neal, diciendo que tenía algo importante que confesar.

Mientras me levantaba podía sentir mi presión aumentar, gracias al cielo Elizabeth está siempre a mi lado y sabe como calmarme de lo contrario yo estaría teniendo una muerte prematura o un infarto.

Mientras esperaba a Neal; le contaba a Elizabeth mis planes de regalarle un reloj al chico. No tuve que esperar demasiado porque al momento el niño estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor con una cara de culpa que no se la aguanta ni él mismo.

Luego de varias miradas e intentos de hablar, Neal se armo de valor y dijo: - _Yo tome la pintura_.

Maldije. Yo estaba realmente molesto con este muchacho , intento explicarse pero no se lo permití, en realidad no importa sus motivo lo que hizo esta mal y ahora debo pensar no solo en resolver el caso, si no, que también en cómo evitar que este imprudente vaya de regreso a prisión.

En un momento de mi rabia lo corro de mi casa, pero al verlo partir reacciono y le digo que suba al cuarto de invitados y que me espere, Neal me mira un poco asustado él sabe que estoy molesto y se debe estar preguntando cuanto, pero igual sube sin decir nada.

Elizabeth viene a mí para tratar de calmarme y sacar el lado positivo de la situación, con un: "por_ lo menos te dijo la verdad" _ (está mujer es increíble se las arregla para ver lo bueno de la gente en todo momento).

Subo las escaleras y me dirigió a mi habitación voy al armario tomo una de las fajas y con un suspiro de pesar me dirijo hacia Neal esto de ser el padre sustituto es muy duro en especial cuando se trata de la disciplina, aun no puedo precisar cuándo fue que me convertí en el padre de Neal pero bueno ahora ya lo soy y trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible ya que no tengo mucha experiencia en asuntos paternales.

Entro en la habitación con la faja doblada en mi mano y me paro frente al chico y le pregunto: - ¿tanto deseas volver a prisión?

**Neal**: - yo no quiero volver a prisión Peter.

**Peter** – entonces por qué lo haces, tú no piensas en las personas que te quieren y sufriríamos si por una imprudencia te envían de vuelta a la cárcel (mientras lo regaño le muestro la faja y Neal se pone muy nervioso).

**Neal**: - yo realmente lo siento…. Es que…. Yo…. No lo pensé.

**Peter:** - eres muy inteligente Neal y en verdad creo que mereces algo mejor y es por eso que me preocupo por ti, tanto como para mostrarte cuales son las consecuencias de tus actos y ya que nadie quiere verte en prisión…..

**Neal:** - lo sé Peter y realmente lo lamento

**Peter:** - bien terminemos con esto, de pie, pantalones abajo y ven aquí – le ordeno, debo ser duro con él no quiero tener que castigarlo tan seguido, pero este chico se las arregla para meterse en lio. – Neal se acerca lo coloco boca debajo de tal forma que la parte superior de su cuerpo descanse sobre la cama y su trasero sobre mi regazo, le bajo el calzoncillo, levanto mi brazo y dejo caer la faja con fuerza escucho un AYYY!…

**Neal:** - Peter! por CHASS, CHASS …..por favor… AHHH!…..CHASS…..OUCHH! … CHASS, CHASS, CHASS, CHASS….., AYAYAYAY!…..AHHH!… CHASS, CHASS, CHASS, CHASS, CHASS….AYAYAYAY!... Para !... CHASS, CHASS

**Peter**: - sigo con el castigo un poco más y veo que el trasero y parte de las piernas del chico están bastante rojas, considero que ya ha sido suficiente y por el llanto y las suplicas, creo que es suficiente, además, tengo que considerar que todavía hay que cerrar el caso y el niño debe trabajar a si que doy por concluido el castigo.

Pongo al chico en pie y lo obligo a mirarme a los ojos y le digo : Neal espero que entiendas que trato de corregirte para que no lo vuelvas a hacer , me importas y mucho, te quiero como a un hijo, por favor no lo hagas más, no te pongas en riesgo de volver a prisión. El chico me abrasa y llora con más fuerza que cuando le estaba castigando, yo le devuelvo el abrazo y trato de calmarlo.

**Neal:** - lo siento….. en …en verdad …. Perdóname….. yo también te quiero Peter

**Peter**: - todo está perdonado hijo, recuéstate te llevare temprano donde June para que te cambies, es mejor que te quedes aquí lo que queda de la noche. Neal solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirije muy despacio a la cama, lo ayudo a meterse entre las sabanas lo dejo dormido y me retiro apagando la luz.

Bien ahora ya saben porque estoy molesto, bueno en realidad no es enojo es preocupación por mi muchacho no me gusta tener que castigarlo pero de darle unos cuantos fajazos a tener que llevarlo a prisión y dejarlo allí por el resto de su vida, prefiero darle los fajazos, ahora me voy a dormir lo poco que queda de la noche, en verdad espero que Neal se comporte y que no haga nada para arriesgar su libertad , aunque sea por un el tiempo que su trasero le recuerde lo que le espera si no lo hace…


End file.
